Sensed
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Vegeta is awoken by a strange, yet familiar aura.


Vegeta jolted awake, heaving heavily as he swung his feet off the bed. His senses were screaming as his head snapped to his partner. She sleepily pushed herself up, looking at him blearily. The single sheet sliding down her bare back. "What's wrong?"

His eyes flashed to the window before back to her. His eyes narrowed slightly, "Sleep." He murmured, hesitating before cupping her face gently. She leaned into his hand, kissing it, before sliding back onto the bed, mumbling softly as sleep overtook her again.

He listened to the sound of the boy sleeping in the other room, taking a few shaky breathes.

His senses never lied.

Looking back to his woman, he scowled. Grabbing his shorts and shoes from the flow he took a few short strides to the window, easing it open before slipping out and taking flight.

III

He landed in a small clearing that was lit by the stars and the small golden machine. A figure sat on the top of the glass ceiling, leaning back on their arms looking up at the sky. A light hum came from the figure.

"I was wondering how long it would take you." His stomach dropped at the amusement in her voice, his blood heating. He shook his head, taking an almost fighting stance.

"You shouldn't be here." He cursed himself. He had been spending too much time with that woman, when had his voice become so soft?

Maybe it was just her.

She was quite for a moment, the silence ringing in his ears. He stalked to the side of the machine, eyes never leaving her.

"Trunks told me how you fought together. How you avenged him." Vegeta snorted, his face heating slightly. His body relaxing _slightly_.

"It's what you do for your son." His voice was even _softer_.

She looked down at him and he glared.

She chuckled.

Her blue eyes danced in glow of the time machine, ripping the air out of his chest. They were so much like _hers_-but filled with so much more experience. More pain.

"He talks about you nonstop, you know." She slid off the machine, closing the distance between them. "I almost feel like I was here," He stood straighter, holding his head slightly higher. He could touch her if he wanted. Her eyes studied him.

"Like old times." She whispered.

He scoffed, "I have no idea what you're talking about woman." His heart hammered in his chest. His fingers twitched. This planet had weakend him.

That _woman_ had weakened him.

She smiled, taking a step back. Before he could stop himself, his hand shot out grabbing her wrist. She stared at the contact before smiling, eyes bright. "Thank you for taking care of my son." He swallowed as her eyes roamed over him, her eyes glistening in the light and her smile straining. Tentatively she reached out, her fingers brushing over his biceps. "I can't believe you're really here. That you're alive." Her voice was just above a whisper as her fingers gripped his arm tightly.

He didn't move.

Before he could blink she pulled herself out of his grasp and against him, her body shaking. As her scent invading him, he automatically wrapped his arms around her. He felt drops touch his shoulders as her body shook against him.

He held her tight.

"Trunks-he turned two today." She mumbled against his skin.

He nodded, his fingers finding her the tips of her long hair. "Kakkarot's woman brought the tiny screaming thing." She pulled back, eyes wide, questioning. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk, "My son, a _true_ Saiyan, was never that loud."

"Screaming thing?"

Vegeta cocked his head smugly, "Thanks to you, they had another screaming brat." She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile, before pulling herself back against him.

"I made the time machine for Trunks. I wanted him to have his father…I wanted…_I_ wanted…"

"Me." His smirk was gone as he stared at the top of her head. She nodded. "I will protect the boy." He whispered. "I will train him. I will-"

"I know." She choked out a laugh, pulling back so he could see her smile. "I just want you to love him. Be proud of him. Like you do _my _son." He rolled her eyes, and she laughed, wiping her eyes. "I just-I wanted to come and to see you_._ To thank you." She laughed again. "Call me selfish-"

"You're not." He scowled. "You sacrificed your son for the better of this pathetic planet. So not only he, but the rest of these _earthlings_ could have a chance at a new life." _Like you gave to me._

Her smile fell and her brow creased. Before he could move, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. It reminded him of their first kiss, outside the gravity room. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.

She tasted the same.

He growled, wrapping her up in his arms. He wanted to force the sadness from her eyes, to make her smile that cocky smile that drove him mad. She gripped him tightly, moaning into him, pulling her against him. He wanted her to feel truly alive.

And like it started, she pulled away, flushed and panting heavily.

Her face broke out in a wide grin, "It's-It's been…whew…" She shook her head and winked. His heart clenched. "I think that will hold me over-"

"Thank you." He looked down at his shoes, but could feel her stare. After a moment she chuckled, reaching up and touching his cheek. Their eyes met. "Take care of our son."

He nodded, watching her walk to the machine, not looking back.

III

Bulma felt Vegeta reenter their bedroom. She lifted her head slightly, looking for him in the darkness only to gasp when he captured her mouth, pushing her against the bed, his hands running up her sides, sending a chill down her spine. She pushed against him slightly, making him pull back, his eyes boring into her. Her mouth went slack as his eyes seemed to search her soul. Heat pooled in her chest before he growled, pressing his face against her neck, inhaling deeply before ripping the sheet off her.

"Now, woman." He growled, nipping at her neck.

She nodded, letting out a low whine. _Well, whatever he sensed out there-_Thankyou_!"_


End file.
